


The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda

by nightgoose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Everything Changed...When the Spartan Brothers Uploaded Their Porn Videos, M/M, Sexual Humor, trash party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose
Summary: 一对来自红墓市的双胞胎兄弟在SexHub上开通了个人频道。





	The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Marvelous Descendents of Mr. Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169242) by [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa)



> 类似pornhub的弱智论坛体。非常弱智

SUNDAY MORNING ANAL TRAINING

上传者： SonsOfSparda

关键字： Gay, Amateur, Big Dick, Muscle, Anal Fingering

视频介绍：嗨大家好，这是我们在 SexHub 上的第一个视频！我们是一对来自红墓市的兄弟，你可以叫我们 Tony 和 V 。我们的日常爱好是披萨，做爱和其他和平的运动。 Make love, not war ！如果你享受性爱、探索趣味并期望我们更多的香艳冒险，点击右边订阅→

热门评论

Korkie24

这个视频的画质让我以为自己回到了上世纪60年代 哥们你们在干嘛

  博主回复：

  抱歉老兄！！谢谢你的提议，我们意识到了这个问题并且正在着手解决，很遗憾的是现在资金受限，订阅我们的频道会给予我们更多支持

SLUTTYS:

透过肮脏的画面和凌乱的房间，我感受到了性的力量

  博主回复：

  嘿谢谢喜欢

cerVcleDiET

哇，我看到了什么？一对银发兄弟表演者入驻 SexHub ！谁能告诉我如何区分你们两个？

  博主回复：

  那个更英俊迷人、正脸较少出镜是 Tony ，梳背头翘着屁股的蠢货是 V ，也就是我的哥哥 —— 希望他没有查看评论的习惯

Discosoda

建议可以添加 monster dick 这个 tag ，会给你们带来更多点击率

  博主回复：

  好的！我加了 demon dick ，感觉更贴合实际一点

Wetpantoverload

什么时候这些视频上传者才能意识到全大写标题并不能给他们带来更多点击率反而会让他们看起来很蠢

  博主回复：

  我懒得切换大小写了，下次肯定不会了

truefaggot

我没有想到人类的屌可以是这个尺寸

  博主回复：

  我隐藏了这条评论，不然 V 会得意个没完

dicklov

你的银发不错，哪里染的？

  博主回复：

  Behold ，无知的凡人！你有幸见识到了纯天然百分百银发

hardcorepassion3

令人赞叹！在如此糟糕的拍摄水平下你们依然看上去像降临人间的斯堪的纳维亚男神，当然是染了头发的那种

  博主回复：

  唉，我们正在改进，我保证下一次视频质量会更好，以及头发不是染的

wilddick69

我也想舔这个湿漉漉的洞

  博主回复：

  我还想登上火星呢

V‘s First Double Penetration!

上传者： SonsOfSparda

关键字： Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Double Penetration, Orgasm, Bareback, Dildo, Rough Sex

视频介绍：欢呼吧，我们拥有了五百个粉丝！！同时另一条好消息，我们的摄像机更新换代了！这意味着更清晰的画质和更长的拍摄时间！不多说了，请尽情享受这场情色盛宴，我们会根据评论尝试更有创意的玩法。

如果你享受性爱、探索趣味并期望我们更多的香艳冒险，点击右边订阅→

cerVcleDiET

跳到 17:04, 你会听到天堂打开的声音

  博主回复：

  那段确实相当火辣，我们都很投入，并为最终呈现的效果感到自豪

ThicKBOI

天哪我看到了什么？！ SexHub 上最性感的一对兄弟又更新了，你们随时可以把蜜液射进我嘴里！！！

  博主回复：

  其实它不甜，但你应该已经知道了

wilddick69

操 …… 我买了去红墓的机票 … 我希望你们两个能在一条阴暗潮湿的公共厕所里把我按在墙上，一前一后让我尖叫挣扎挨个射在我的身体里，我会把你们吸得一滴不剩 !!!!!

  博主回复：

  你只是过过嘴瘾 …… 我向你保证，只有我们两个能忍受得了彼此

LUVcum199

bottom 拥有完美的臀部！！

  博主回复：

  我们还担忧过它不太上镜，可能是我想多了

Madog33

我是二十一岁欲火焚身的渴屌处男，请点入我的主页添加我的联系方式

  demonemperor 回复 :

  加我，我可以

SHAME!!

就是你们这样不知廉耻的色情从业者让我儿子把自己锁在房间里闭门不出沉浸在虚假刺激里现在的年轻人根本不明白 **色情片是不正常的我不希望我的儿子生活在这样的世界里每天看到的都是夸张虚假的人造身体和表演让他时时刻刻为自己正常的身材感到羞耻？？？？！！！** 没有任何社会责任心！！！

  博主回复：

  我理解你焦急的心情，但不是我在逼着你的宝贝男孩看我做爱啊？？

Vincent

我的天啊！这世界上有比白色耻毛更神圣的东西吗？不禁让我想起了那个远近闻名的地下传言 —— 红墓市那对神出鬼没的银发恶魔猎人兄弟 —— 这个频道是对他们最完美的致敬！

  博主回复：

  得了吧，我们长得比他们帅多了

FortunaDarkKnight

这两个人是兄弟？？？

  博主回复：

  是的没错

      FortunaDarkKnight

      这真他妈让我恶心，怎么会有人能对着和自己一样的脸产生欲望？ SonsOfSparda 该为自己的乱伦行为感到羞耻

         博主回复：

         已经进行了深刻的反省，并决定等会儿多干几次

Hardcore Bondage Orgasm!

上传者： SonsOfSparda

关键字： Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Bondage, Creampie, Multiple Orgasm, Bareback, Pain,

Scream and Torture

视频简介：是的，你没有看错 —— 在此为你呈现的是我们近期以来 —— 也或许是有生以来 —— 对于捆绑的最佳尝试！不用担心，本视频中出现的一切行为都两厢情愿，切勿私自模仿。请告诉我你们的想法！

如果你享受性爱、探索趣味并期望我们更多的香艳冒险，点击右边订阅→

hardcorepassion3

7 ： 36 看着真够痛的，希望 bottom 一切还好

  博主回复：

  相信我，他的耐受力超乎寻常

bitchboi70

我从不知道我是个施虐者，直到我看了这个视频

  博主回复：

  欢迎来到新世界，哥们

SEEDgay1987

就是这样！给那条银毛母狗一点教训让它知道谁才是真正的主人

  博主回复：

  无聊的寄生虫

  博主回复：

  刚才不是我发的

dirtymorty

作为医生，第十五分钟出现的画面令我震惊，这根本不符合人类生理学

  博主回复：

  嘿嘿，我们就是做到了

    dirtymorty 回复：

    我想给你们体检 …… 会出现在色情片里的那种体检

LUVcum199

那句 where is your motivation 把我从床上笑到了地上

  博主回复：

  我也笑了

Princeofdarkness

你们的阴茎增大手术花费不菲吧？

  博主回复：

  还不错，但没你那次那么贵，因为医生需要用哈勃望远镜才能准确定位你的屌藏在哪里

   Princeofdarkness 回复

    笑吧，笑吧！你很快就只会哭泣着求饶了

kinkshamepolice

绳子断了两次！你们不能用捆质量好点的绳子？

  博主回复：

  绳子质量没问题，但是我们的力量有些 …… 超乎预料？

barebacktom

我发誓 21 ： 30 的时候我听到了披萨外卖员的声音

  博主回复：

  你听错了

23cmskypeme

别理会那些黑子，这是它们仅剩的乐趣了 …Sonsofsparda 你们是 SexHub 的希望之光

  博主回复：

  别这么说，我们会不好意思的！

Esmeralda

但丁和维吉尔？？？？？ WTF ？？？！》？？？？》 #% ？

hornybottom99999

谁愿意这么插我？请加我的 skypexxxxx

  darkemperor 回复：

  加我我能

FortunaDarkKnight

呕吐

Sex in the van!!!

上传者： SonsOfSparda

关键字： Gay, Amateur, Demon Dick, Creampie, Blow Job, Rimming, Handjob, Tied up,Veriefied Amateur

视频简介：还能说什么呢？两万个订阅 —— 我们被认证了！！！我们无以为报，唯有献上 SexHub 上最刺激的房车性爱，让你这个周末的性趣过载！！感谢热情粉丝 @artisan_of_arms 提供场地。如果你享受性爱、探索趣味并期望我们更多的香艳冒险，点击右边订阅→

analmuncher

就像房车上的招牌说的一样，看完这个视频恶魔可能会哭，但任何有审美的人类一定会射。

  博主回复：

  半魔会边哭边射

ragingDICK

暂停在 1 ： 45 ，你会看到房间里立着一把奇形怪状的巨无霸菜刀 —— 什么样的人会随身带着这种东西？

  Karolyne 回复：

  很显然我们的博主会

    博主回复：

    那只是特殊定制的水果刀

      ragingDick 回复：

      很好奇那些 “ 水果 ” 的尺寸 …

bigbadhentai

太火辣了 … 沙发上那短短十几分钟我硬了四次 …

  博主回复：

  等等 … 所以我们让你萎了三次？

LUVCUM199

WOW 我希望有人能这么操我

  博主回复：

  多去教堂祈祷，你的心愿或许会被天使听见

MENinheat

这是我在 SexHub 见过话最多的 top 和话最少的 bottom……… 哈哈哈哈奇妙的组合！

  博主回复：

  嘿！兄弟关系就是这么奇妙

BitchBetterHaveMyMoney

你他妈完蛋了 D 你信誓旦旦告诉我你们穷到电话停机了却在这里上传十几部黄片你只有 24 小时解释这到底是怎么回事还钱你这恶魔婊

SLUTTYS

只想让你们知道，我昨夜梦见了你们的屌

  博主回复：

  … 谢了？？

FortunaDarkKnight

这期新视频再次证明 SonsOfSparda 的厚颜无耻没有下限

  博主回复：

  真的，我同情你， kid 。你在我们的每期视频都留了言。如果这都不算爱，我不知道什么能算了。

  博主回复：

  我知道我很性感，但哪怕你日常生活有一丝丝趣味也不会像现在这样整天对着屏幕一边骂骂咧咧一边疯狂手淫了

    FortunaDarkKnight

    你没资格教训我的日常生活你这不知廉耻的杂碎。我有一名爱我的女朋友和健康稳定的性生活，而不是你这种靠出卖色相为生的可悲乱伦者

      博主回复

      我发现了什么？ —— 一个看 gay porn 的 “ 直男？ ” 如果你有女朋友 , 我会直播吃下去这个相机 [ 图片 ]

        FortunaDarkKnight

        操你，我截图了。 SonsOfSparda 你要完蛋了

          博主回复：

          请务必来操。我们在红墓市等待您的大驾光临，双腿已经为您张开

          博主回复：

          怎么，怕了？是 Fortuna 根本没有通网，还是你每个月的 30M 流量马上用完了？

            FortunaDarkKnight

            ？？？你真以为我会怕你？

            FortunaDarkKnight

            [ 图片 ]

            FortunaDarkKnight

            [ 图片 ]

              博主回复

              对付你这样吠叫得欢的小狗狗我有充分的经验，再添上两个头也没问题

              博主回复

              我也有这个 [ 图片 ]

              博主回复

              比你的酷得多 [ 表情 ]

                FortunaDarkKnight

                [ 图片 ] 我会用它打穿你的狗头

                FortunaDarkKnight

                不，是你们两个， tony 和 V ，随便你们管自己叫什么黄网艺名

                  博主回复：

                  我已经好久没有被这么逗乐了

                  博主回复：

                  [ 图片 ] 如你所愿

                    FortunaDarkKnight

                    你他妈别以为我不敢

                      博主回复：

                      来啊小狗狗，我们不见不散 [ 图片 ]

                        FortunaDarkKnight

                        你等着

                        FortunaDarkKnight

                        草

 


End file.
